


The brothers

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Hate Maven, Love Cal, Love Poem, Sadness, Writing, hate poem, love and angst poems, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Chapter 1: A little something I wrote about Mare and Cal. More love and sadness.Chapter 2: A little something I wrote about Mare and Maven. More angst. (My favorite)





	1. Chapter 1

He was brave prince

Halfway up his throne

Asking nothing but to be…

_A better king_

 

You were just a girl

Trying to bring food

On your family’s table

Trying to make your parents smile

Before leaving,

     Maybe _forever_

 

He was in your way

     Or course he was

You were fate’s favorite game

 

He tried to save you

     Of course he did

He couldn't let those eyes

Go away

Even if he knew

They would never let red

Stain his silver skin

 

You were pushed

Into his world

So close, yet

So far from him…

 

He was promise to someone else

But his lips left on yours

So many apologies

That, at your turn,

You left on his brother’s

 

You both fell

Held down by your lover

Pushed by a see-through lie

And a powerful mother

 

You both fell

It wasn’t his fault

And it wasn’t yours

Even if your guilt

Says otherwise

 

A lightning girl

And a fallen prince

Betrayed by his family

With only each other as anchors

 

It could have been

     The first line

Of a romantic novel

But it was

     The last line

Of a _tragedy_

 

He was a brave prince

Banned from his throne

You were just a girl

Trying to survive

 

Fate broke them apart

     After all, maybe

          You never stopped

               Being her favorite

                                 Game


	2. Maven

His hands used to be

So warm against your skin

Now his fingers are cold

Just like the new shade of his heart

 

His lips used to make you

Burn up in want

Now they hold up a smirk

As red as the blood on his hands

 

It’s a story

Of family and power

Enough for a good book

_Not for a love story_

There use to be this little flame

Keeping his eyes alive

Now they’re empty

Looking for something to keep them open

 

They should have warned you

Not all pretty eyes

Hides pretty souls

 

You let him

Promise you the world

Taking in his hands

Your heart, now in pieces

 

You fell for him

He never believed it

He fell for you

But that wasn’t part of the plan

 

You were just a piece of the puzzle

     Thrown in

     At the wrong place

     Wrong time

 

Maybe in another life

You wouldn’t have seen him

As the monster

He became

 

Maybe in another life

Killing him

Wouldn’t have been

Your priority

 

Maybe in another life

Your anger and his jealousy

Wouldn’t have mixed up

That way

 

Maybe your heart

Will come back

Once his head

Is in your hands

 

Then why,

When you look at him

You still see

A little boy

Sad and tired

 

You still see

Behind his mask

A teenager

That’s lost without

His mother controlling him

 

His face still haunts you

But killing him

Will be your greatest achievement

 

~~Run,~~

~~Love isn’t for you~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
